


The Science of Being Gay

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Coming Out, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Logan tries, Mention Of Homophobia, Roman needs a hug, Romantic or platonic, but be safe, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Roman wants to come out to his best friend Logan. Logan only understands science so what better way than to print out a bunch of articles on the science of being gay?





	The Science of Being Gay

  "It's okay, ya know?" Roman asked suddenly, sitting in the empty booth with his best friend. "To be different. I know they say it's not but it is." 

   Logan paused in reading his book to look up at his dramatic friend. Roman normally knew how to make an entrance but there was something off about his tone this time that made Logan need to think. Roman's greetings were often dramatic and passionate but not in the sincere way that sentence was phrased. 

    "Being different is inevitable," Logan deadpanned. "It is extremely illogical to attempt conformity when all creatures are created with unique aspects." 

    Roman beamed at Logan for a minute before shoving a handmade book into his arms. The title was printed in elegant script of royal red ink and the edges were decorated in swirls of rainbow. Logan could do nothing but blink down at the book in his arms. 

_ The science of being gay.  _

"Roman," Logan began seriously as he flipped through the pages of various articles printed out. "You do not need to present scientific evidence for me to know that love doesn't have any physical limitations." 

   Roman hesitated. "This means that I'm not wrong though. That I can be gay and it isn't unnatural!" 

  Logan took a deep breath. Emotions were not his strong suit but he was being overcome by them right now. With a clear, tense, voice Logan reassured his friend. "Sexual attraction is a natural occurrence that can't be controlled or altered by humans. With that being said, any attraction of that sort to any gender, or lack of, is natural by default. Anyone who says differently are imbeciles and are undeserving of your attention." 

   Roman smiled at Logan, a soft smile that lacked the dramatic flair Roman always achieved. "Logan, thanks for being understanding. I thought you would… I don't know but I expected this to go worse." 

    Logan hummed returning to looking at his book, although he wasn't reading. "It would be hypocritical of me to react any differently as I feel homosexual attraction as well." 

    Roman gasped, offended, and dramatically put a hand to his chest. Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How dare you not tell me, your bestest friend, that you were gay." 

  Logan sighed heavily. "Roman, I have never tried to hide my sexuality from you. I participate in all LGBTQ events in our town and I talk about how incredibly attractive I find other men to be."

   Roman shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face. "I guess I never really paid attention. I just assumed the worst." 

  Logan closed his book softly and reached out to lightly, awkwardly, grab Roman's hand in his own. "I apologize that you expected that reaction from me. I would never have let you agonize so much over this if I knew your concerns and I want you to know I'm thankful that you chose to inform me of this important factor of your self-expression." 

  Roman squeezed Logan's hand thankfully. "I wouldn't have told anyone else first." 


End file.
